<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooked On Your Flesh by tieressian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232612">Hooked On Your Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieressian/pseuds/tieressian'>tieressian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hate Sex, Kinda, Light Angst, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Original Villain Character - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieressian/pseuds/tieressian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a brand new addition to the Avengers team. Struggling to prove yourself to both your teammates, and your not-so-secret crush (a supersoldier whose name rhymes with Fucky).</p><p>Too bad he hates your guts.</p><p>But when a new villain waltzes onto the scene, and the Avengers must find a way to stop her. You and Bucky must put aside your differences in order to foil her evil plans.</p><p>If you can stop fucking each other, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be working on Lemon Boy, and yet here this is. This is what happens when I find out about the PJO series on Disney Plus.</p><p>As you can probably tell, this story was inspired by the Lotus Hotel from PJO. With a smutty twist and an OC villain. I tagged rape/non con just to be safe, but I think this settles solely in the extremely dubious consent category. </p><p>Either way, please heed the tags. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People were disappearing.</p><p>Senators, mayors, school teachers, even janitors. All of them indiscriminately stepping off the face of the Earth.</p><p>Never to be seen again.</p><p>But that happened everyday. People come and go like the tide, ebbing and flowing and disappearing before you can even dip your toes in. Gone in a single breath, rustling your hair as they peacefully float on by. </p><p>But this was different. Darker, sinister;</p><p>Deliberate.</p><p>And that’s when the Avengers got involved.</p><p>That was you, you supposed. The newest recruit, green as they come. You weren’t public knowledge, weren’t a household name; no action figures available for grown men to obsess over.</p><p>You were just...you.</p><p>But you were pretty damn good at it.</p><p>“Hey, newbie!” Stark called from across the conference room table, “you’re gonna fly off if you keep spinning that pen.”</p><p>If only your teammates could see it.</p><p>You let out a heavy sigh, giving the ballpoint pen a halfhearted twirl before tucking it behind your ear. Leaning back in the stiff office chair as you directed your attention to Captain Rogers’ boring ass briefing.</p><p>Once upon a time you had hung off every word your teammates had to say, paying rapt attention whenever they so much as sneezed. But those days were long gone, replaced by a sort of cynicism that no one should have so soon in life. A cold outlook borne from being underestimated, underrated, and underappreciated. Call you narcissistic, but all you really wanted was to be accepted. To be welcomed into the little family you’d longed for your entire life.</p><p>But based on the glare Cap was sending your way, you weren’t invited to Thanksgiving dinner anytime soon.</p><p>“Pay attention,” he reprimanded, “we only have one shot at this.”</p><p>Another sigh, shifting uncomfortably in your seat as you felt the team’s burning gaze settle on you. Obligingly straightening your posture and watching the looping video that was projected onto the wall.</p><p>“Still no sign of Senator Birkley,” Sam reported, glancing up from the swathes of paper scattered across the rounded table. You liked Sam. He was laid back, relaxed; one of the few Avengers who actually talked to you. The bar was on the ground, and Sam was the only one to step over it.</p><p>“So, what, he just disappeared?” Bruce asked, slipping off his glasses and polishing them with his shirt sleeve. You liked Bruce, too. He didn’t go out of his way to talk to you, but he was nice. Checking in on you now and again to make sure you were adjusting well.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Natasha commented, resting her elbows on the table and pressing her fingertips together. Natasha was...Natasha. What else could you even say? “But the more pressing issue is, what happened to the building?”</p><p>You carefully watched the surveillance footage, looking on as Senator Birkley slipped into the seedy club and just...disappeared. Not just him, but the whole fucking building as well.</p><p>“<em>Subliminal,</em>” Clint read, squinting as he read the flashy neon sign hanging over the doors, “that doesn’t sound too good.”</p><p>“I’ve been to a few strip clubs with that name,” Tony leered, unperturbed by Steve’s lecturing glare.</p><p>“Has this...<em> Subliminal</em>, shown up since?” Wanda asked, brushing her arm against Vision’s and scooching impossibly closer to the android in question.</p><p>“No,” Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “that’s why we need to be ready.”</p><p>“Ready for what, exactly?” you questioned, standing strong as everyone’s eyes gravitated towards you. Resisting the urge to fidget as the weight of their gaze pressed down on your shoulders.</p><p>Steve straightened and turned towards the projection, jabbing a finger at the aptly named ‘freaky building,’ “the next time this...<em> thing </em> shows itself, we need to have a team ready to infiltrate.”</p><p>“Aw, Cap,” Tony complained, “can’t we just break down the door and interrupt the orgy? Maybe join in for a bit?”</p><p>An embarrassed flush spread across Steve’s face, but he soldiered on. “First off, we don’t know if Subliminal is...<em>that</em>,” the flush darkened, “second of all, the place is obviously magic. And without Thor, we have no chance of taking it down with brute force alone.”</p><p>“Goddamn magic,” Tony grumbled, his hatred for the phenomenon more than clear, “life would be so much easier if Thor had a phone.”</p><p>“We need to infiltrate, destabilize, and overrun,” Steve explained, pacing back and forth, “here’s the plan. A team of two sneaks inside and joins their ranks; they find out what’s happening, how, and why. Then, they stabilize the building’s location and reach out to us to finish the job.”</p><p>“And who’s on the team?” you questioned, grabbing the pen tucked behind your ear and gnawing at the cap.</p><p>“Well, we need them to be a couple…” Steve trailed off, contemplatively tapping his chin with his forefinger.</p><p>Ah, a couple. You relaxed back into your seat, knowing full well that you were off the hook. These types of missions usually called for Wanda and Vision, their natural chemistry working wonders on the targets. And if they weren’t available, it would be Natasha and one of the boys. Either Sam or Steve (and one other super soldier who you were purposefully ignoring…)</p><p>“So how about...you and Bucky.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Your lips went slack around the pen, turning to face the man in question; a similar look of shock plaguing his <strike>handsome</strike> face.</p><p>“Steve, you can’t—” Bucky objected, cut off by Steve firmly holding up his hand.</p><p>“Yes, I can,” he said resolutely, “she needs the practice, and you’re one of the best we’ve got.”</p><p>Bucky balked at Steve’s outright refusal, refusing to meet your eye as he stood up and stormed out of the room. Mumbling about needing to ‘get some air.’ You pressed your lips into a tight line and twisted the pen cap, pretending you didn’t notice your teammates blatant staring as you beat back the feeling of inadequacy.</p><p>You and Bucky were...complicated, to say the least. The very definition of a love-hate relationship. Quiet nights spent together offset by training sessions loaded with insults. You didn’t understand him, and he made no effort to be understood. </p><p>It would almost be bearable if you weren’t carrying a torch. </p><p>A dying, sputtering torch; but a torch nonetheless.</p><p>Because sure, he may have despised your very existence; but the way he smiled when he thought no one was looking made your heart ache. The way his hair would fall out of it’s bun and frame his face <em> just so, </em>eyes sparkling like a frozen lake at dawn. Deep and endless and oh-so beautiful.</p><p>But there was no way he felt the same.</p><p>For you see, he had a talent, that Bucky. Knew just how to unearth your deepest insecurities and prod at the tender flesh beneath. Always insulting, undermining, dismissing.</p><p>And who would do that to someone they loved?</p><p>* * * *</p><p>“Would it kill you to relax, Barnes,” you hissed, walking alongside the pissy ex-assassin, “we’re supposed to be dating, in case you forgot.”</p><p>He heaved a ginormous sigh, begrudgingly wrapping an arm around your waist as he strutted down the sidewalk. Fingers brushing over your hip, dark-red dress stretched taut over your curves. It’d taken you forever to choose an outfit (Nat’s perfectionism certainly didn’t help), but you’d eventually settled on a low cut, backless dress that stopped just at the top of your thigh. Simple jewelry and a dash of makeup that made your eyes pop and lips shine.</p><p>You’d be feeling good about yourself, if Bucky wasn’t looking so damn <em> edible. </em></p><p>A white undershirt that was practically painted on, complimented by a black leather jacket and a <em> sinfully </em> tight pair of jeans. Hair tied back and held up in a low bun, a few loose strands sticking to his forehead and cupping his sculpted jaw. Metal arm covered in a cloaking sleeve, a perfect mimicry of his muscular flesh arm.</p><p>God, how you <em> wanted</em>.</p><p>“There it is,” Bucky whispered, nodding his head at the neon sign reading <em>Subliminal, </em>“not too late to back out.”</p><p>“I can handle this,” you answered in a huff, turning on your heel and facing the doors of the mysterious establishment.</p><p>“I know you can, doll,” he said placatingly, opening the door and politely leading you inside. Cocking a brow with a devilish smirk playing on his lips, “but can you handle me?”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes and shrugged off his arm, ducking out of reach and looking about the room. The place was designed to disorient, flashing lights and pulsing music that thrummed through the walls like a heartbeat. The floor was flooded with crowds of people. Sprawled across lounge chairs and couches, swaying to and fro on the dance floor, sneaking upstairs to what you assumed were overnight rooms. They were all in various states of dress, but none of them were outfitted for a night at the club. There were tuxedos, cocktail dresses, pajamas; even a track suit could be spotted amongst the fray. But surprisingly, you and Bucky were the odd ones out when it came to fashion.</p><p>Lyricless electronic music blasted from the booth across the room, the speakers elevated on a large platform that took up a suspicious amount of space. The stage was framed with thick, velvet curtains, glowing spotlights illuminating the DJ hopping about inside. A fully stocked bar stretched from one wall to the next, unmanned with drinks free for the taking. </p><p>That was the first sign something sketchy was going on.</p><p>“I can handle you. But only if I have a drink, first,” you grumbled, ignoring the way your stomach soared as Bucky laughed, the sound deep and rich.</p><p>“A gal after my own heart,” he chuckled, his uncharacteristic kindness putting you on edge, “whaddaya want?”</p><p>“Surprise me, James,” you purred, shocked by your sudden burst of confidence.</p><p>His eyes went dark at the use of his real name, smiling hungrily as he waltzed over to the bar and began assembling a drink. You let out a stuttering breath, collapsing onto an empty ottoman as you tried to collect yourself.</p><p>This was...strange. The type of strange that made your hair stand on end and stomach drop. But before you could begin to dissect your suspicions, Bucky returned with two crystal glasses of alcohol. The woody aroma of the whiskey wiping your mind as you took the drink in hand.</p><p>“Cheers,” he drawled, sitting down beside you and knocking his drink back in one quick swallow. Not one to be outshined, you downed the drink in one go; ignoring the burning of your throat as the whiskey settled in your stomach, “impressive.”</p><p>You smacked your lips together and fought off a grimace. “I’m a big girl, James,” you hummed, setting your drink aside and daintily crossing your legs, “if I can handle anything, it’s whiskey.” You glanced over the room, locking eyes with Bucky and shivering as a bolt of electricity coursed through your veins. “Do you...do you feel...strange?” He raised a brow, “not like <em> that</em>. But...different. Weird.”</p><p>“No,” he answered curtly, heated gaze suddenly turning cold, “I think you’re just reading into things.”</p><p>You soured at the insinuation (even if it was technically true).“I know what I’m talking about, Barnes,” you growled, shooting up from your seat and melting into the crowd, ignoring Bucky’s call of your name.</p><p>The crowd swept you up and deposited you in front of the stage, leaving you to fume as you glared at the innocent DJ. Jostled from side to side as the throngs of people jumped to the beat, wincing in pain as someone stomped on your toes.</p><p>You should’ve expected this, really. You and Bucky were destined to dislike each other; forever doomed to feed into the cycle of hatred. You may have been fooled by his pretty words, but in the end, you’d always remain empty handed.</p><p>And broken hearted.</p><p>“Everyone!” the DJ announced, distracting you from your quiet reverie. Silencing the music and speaking into the mic, “give a hand for the one, the only, A-VI-LA!”</p><p>The crowd broke into thunderous applause, cheering and whistling as a woman—Avila?—walked onstage. Her skin was eerily pale, like a porcelain doll’s; wiry black hair trailing in her wake. Cherry red lips and blackberry eyes, tart and deceitful.</p><p>“How’s everyone doing tonight?” she crooned into the microphone, baring pearly white teeth as the crowd cheered, licking her lips and tucking a strand of hair behind a bedazzled ear, “now, it’s about time for the <em> real </em>fun to begin.” The mob cheered again, rushing forward as they desperately reached for the woman. Pawing reverently at her shimmering dress as she hit a button on the sound system, pulsing music streaming from the speakers and washing over the crowd.</p><p>Dread settled in your stomach like a sinking stone, taking a stumbling step back as the crowd began to move as one. Swaying side to side as the pulsing bass of the music snaked through the horde, all sinuous notes and throbbing undertones. There were voices, garbled and distant. Kind of like subliminal messages in self-help videos, the ones that manifested good grades and healthy eating habits.</p><p>You doubted these voices would make you eat more broccoli.</p><p>Everything was going fuzzy, your knees weak and stomach fluttering as if you’d just stepped off a rollercoaster. Colors shifting and blurring together like watercolor on canvas, soft edged and blissfully floaty. You took another step away and tripped, falling back into someone’s chest and gazing into a familiar pair of steely blue eyes.</p><p>“Bucky,” you whispered, a pitching whine slipping from your lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Clutching you to his chest and rocking back and forth alongside the crowd, “Bucky, something’s wrong.”</p><p>He didn’t acknowledge you, mindlessly swaying to the music as the voices rose in volume. Mouth agape as he nodded along to the incomprehensible lyrics, pupils blown with a thin ring of blue around the darkness.</p><p>“Bucky, snap out of it!” you cried, squirming and kicking in his arms. Shouting indignantly as he tightened his grip and dragged you away from the stage, “<em>Bucky!</em>”</p><p>The music shifted, bass thrumming through the floor and connecting everyone in a singular pulse. </p><p>
  <em> Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum baaa-dum. </em>
</p><p>“I fucking told you, let me go—<em>oh </em> ,” a shocked gasp fell from your lips as his hips jerked forward, grinding against your ass and brushing his lips over your neck, “<em>shit.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum baaa-dum. </em>
</p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed, mouth working over your jaw before dipping down to your shoulder blade. A burning trail of wet, nipping kisses that set your nerves alight. Rutting against your tailbone and stoking the pleasurable blaze.</p><p>It was everything you’d ever dreamed of. Floating on a pleasurable cloud of bliss as you submitted to the music and—</p><p>Wait a second.</p><p>This wasn’t right.</p><p>“Bucky, Bucky we can’t…” you trailed off with a moan, eyes fluttering shut as he found the sensitive spot right behind your ear. Licking and nibbling before drawing your earlobe between his teeth, eagerly swiping his tongue across the sensitive flesh, “you don’t want this.”</p><p>“Yes,” he growled, panting breaths brushing hotly over the shell of your ear, “I do.”</p><p>The room spun and suddenly you were on your back, staring up at Bucky as he swept the bottles off of the bartop in one quick motion. Glass shattering across the floor as the stinging scent of spilt alcohol burned your nostrils. He rucked up your dress and spread your legs apart, mashing your lips together in a bruising kiss that stole the air from your lungs.</p><p>He pulled away and left you wanting, kiss-reddened lips twisting into a predatory smirk; like a lion about to descend on its prey. Left hand trailing the neckline of your dress and cupping your breast through the material, gooseflesh prickling your skin as he licked a stripe up your neck. Burning hot lips trailing down your clavicle, branding your skin with his touch; marking your soul with his passion. Slipping you out of your dress until it hung loosely around your hips, drawing a rosy nipple into his sinfully hot mouth and <em> sucking</em>.</p><p>“<em>Fu-uck,” </em>you moaned, eyes rolling back as you shamelessly arched into his touch. Protests dying on your tongue as reason gave way to ecstacy; the hypnotizing music silencing any and all doubts. He hiked up your dress and shoved aside your sopping wet panties, groaning with delight as he swiped his fingers through your folds.</p><p>“Fuck, babydoll. You’re so wet for me,” he groaned, rubbing his thumb over your aching clit as he slotted your mouths together. You coasted your hands into his hair and slipped out the elastic, carding your fingers through the loose strands and tugging lightly at the roots. “Gonna make you scream,” he promised, ripping off your underwear with an easy flex of his fingers, “gonna fuck you ‘til you only know my name.”</p><p>“<em>Bucky</em>,” you gasped, head falling back and slamming gracelessly against the countertop. The sharp pain fading away in the fog of pleasure, “<em>please.” </em></p><p>“Halfway there,” he smirked, shucking off his jacket and unbuckling his pants. Your eyes widened as he pulled out the biggest damn cock you’d ever seen, mouth watering at just the sight of it.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes. Bucky, <em> please</em>,” you begged, babbling incoherently as he hitched your legs up over his shoulders. Breath punching out of you in a gasp as he slid home in one easy thrust, the burning stretch sending electric sparks of pleasure up your spine.</p><p>He called out your name like a prayer, hips snapping forward as he drove into you with single minded purpose. “God, you’re so damn <em> tight</em>. It’s like fucking velvet, ya feel so good,” he groaned, each lust filled comment making your toes curl with arousal, “you’re perfect for me, you’re fucking <em> mine.” </em></p><p>“Uh-huh,” you said dumbly, drunk with lust and the burning passion you felt for this man, “‘m yours.”</p><p>A victorious grin spread across his kiss-slick lips, eyes shining like a hunter who’d just claimed their prize. A hand snaked between your legs and stroked your clit, pulling back the hood and circling the aching bundle of nerves in tight, delicious movements. Your arousal stretching like a rubber band, threatening to snap with each thrust of his hips, with each drag of his cock along your fluttering walls.</p><p>He repeated your name in a tuneless chant, words slurring together until they were nothing more than grunting gasps of overwhelming pleasure. You weren’t any better, eyes rolling as your back rubbed almost painfully against the marble countertop. Quick, desperate <em> ah-ah-ahs </em>falling from your lips as he slammed into you up to the hilt, only to pull all the way out and thrust back in.</p><p>“God, fuck, tell me you’re close,” he gasped, thrusts losing their rhythm as his desperation grew.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Bucky, ‘m gonna…” you trailed off with a keening moan, muscles tensing and relaxing all at once as the rubber band finally <em> snapped </em>. Electric shocks of sizzling pleasure coursing through your veins in a numbing rush of endorphins.</p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re so pretty when you come,” he groaned. Thrusting once, twice, before he was spilling inside of you with a shout. Slumping forward and shrugging your legs from his shoulders, your limbs boneless and limp as they dangled loosely over the edge.</p><p>Cognizance creeped in around the edges, awareness seeping in in a sudden burst of ice cold clarity. You turned your head to the side, and primal terror gripped your insides. Reality crashing down as everything hit you all at once.</p><p>The door was gone, as if it were never even there in the first place.</p><p>And as the music started up again, and Bucky traced burning kisses over your jaw.</p><p>You couldn’t find it in yourself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, Tony will be glad to hear he was right,” you said weakly, trying and failing to lighten the mood. Bucky glared at you from his place on the bed, face buried in his hands as he sat on the edge of the mattress, “too soon, sorry.”</p><p>The two of you had fought tooth and nail to gain access to one of the overnight rooms; even if they were nothing more than glorified bedrooms. Leaving the pulsing music behind as you retreated upstairs, the memories of your mind blowing sex haunting you like a vengeful ex-wife.</p><p>And yes, as insane as it was, you’d just had sex with Bucky Barnes.</p><p>Freaky, magically motivated sex. But sex nonetheless.</p><p>You fiddled with the knot of your silk robe, mourning the loss of your soiled dress as you tentatively began to speak, “so...this Avila woman is obviously the ringleader. If we just—”</p><p>“How are you so calm about this?” Bucky interrupted, looking up at you and shamefully averting his gaze.</p><p>Oh no. Communication.</p><p>“It’s really no big deal,” you shrugged, unsure how to word your thoughts.</p><p>
  <em> You see, Bucky, I’ve kinda been fantasizing about this for the past year. Minus the mind controlling sex music, of course. </em>
</p><p>“I <em> raped </em>you,” he whispered, staring at his hands with vehement disgust.</p><p>“Magic. I think you get a pass,” you said dismissively, shifting your weight from one foot to the other, “you didn’t do anything that I wouldn’t want.”</p><p>“You begged me to stop and I didn’t,” he argued, self hatred oozing from every pore, “you never would’ve wanted...<em> that.</em>”</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I would.  </em>
</p><p>“I thought <em> you </em> didn’t want it,” you objected, “I knew you’d regret it once you woke up.”</p><p>“<em>Regret it...</em>” he trailed off with a whisper of your name, running his hand down his face before standing up, “fine, so what do you suppose we do?”</p><p>“Compartmentalize,” you answered curtly, “shove it aside and address it later.”</p><p>He snorted disbelievingly, back to the Bucky you knew all too well, “even <em> I </em> know that ain’t a good idea.”</p><p>“So what do you propose, Barnes,” you replied snappishly, “that we have a lengthy discussion on consent while <em> this </em> continues to happen?” You gestured to the floor below you, “these people don’t know what’s going on. Hell, they don’t even know each <em> other</em>.” He still looked unconvinced, “I’m on the pill, I’m clean. The best we can do is lay this to rest and talk later.”</p><p>He took in a breath, opening his mouth as if to speak, only to slump his shoulders and sigh in resignation. Falling back onto the mattress with a gentle thud, “you’re right.”</p><p>With that surprising admission, you relaxed your stiff posture and collapsed onto the bed. Drawing your legs up beneath you and settling amongst the silken sheets, a veritable ocean of space between the two of you.</p><p>“But with that being said,” you continued, distractedly running your fingers over the bedsheets as you spoke, “I think it’d be best if we waited ‘til tomorrow to continue the mission.” Bucky nodded in agreement, and you forged onward, “we can scope out the place, maybe corner this Avila character and get some more information. Figure out how we’re gonna get the hell out of here.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed.</p><p>Holy shit, were you…</p><p>
  <em> Actually getting along!? </em>
</p><p>“I’ll take first watch, then,” you announced, swinging your feet off the bed and starting when Bucky suddenly grabbed your arm.</p><p>“No, let me,” he objected, tugging you back down onto the mattress, “it’s the least I can do...after…”</p><p>“Compartmentalize, Barnes,” you reminded, “I’m not <em> completely </em> helpless, yaknow. I can do something as simple as this.”</p><p>“Can you?” You arched a brow, “shit, that came out wrong.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“What I meant was...you deserve a break,” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “we can swap in a few hours, call it even.”</p><p>You thoughtfully chewed on your lower lip, “don’t make me regret this, Barnes.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he grinned, sitting up and standing sentry in the corner.</p><p>You ducked beneath the bedsheets and curled up alongside the goose down pillow. Clutching it to your chest like a stuffed animal as you tossed and turned, Bucky’s gaze burning into your back. His very presence a tangible thing.</p><p>“Fucking Christ,” you groaned, glancing up from the bed and sending Bucky a withering glare, “lay down, please. You’re creeping me the fuck out.” He rolled his eyes and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, stretching out his legs as he leant back against the headboard. </p><p>Satisfied, you turned over onto your stomach and began to drift off. Startled back into consciousness as Bucky interrupted the silence with his gravelly voice.</p><p>“You’re on my side.”</p><p>“What?” you slurred, voice heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Your leg,” he tapped your calf for emphasis, “it’s on my side.”</p><p>You were in love with a literal child.</p><p>“Does it matter?” you answered huffily, leg still stubbornly in place.</p><p>“Yes,” he said resolutely, nudging your foot back a few inches, “stay on your half.”</p><p>“I’m on my goddamn side,” you protested, glancing up and scrutinizing the imaginary borders, “hey, your half’s bigger!”</p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p>“Yes, it is!”</p><p>“This is stupid,” he huffed (you were too stubborn to agree), grabbing the pillows and setting up a wall between you two, “there.”</p><p>You moved the pillows closer to him, “there.” </p><p>He let out a long-suffering sigh, finally admitting defeat as he turned away and set his jaw. Ignoring your victorious grin as you turned away and closed your eyes, letting the distant thud of the music lull you to sleep.</p><p>
  <em> Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum baaa-dum. </em>
</p><p>* * * *</p><p>You woke up slowly, blinking your eyes open and coming face to face with a wall of firm, rippling muscle</p><p><em> Huh, </em> you thought sleepily, instinctually burrowing into the comfortable warmth, <em> that’s strange. Bucky wouldn’t normally-- </em></p><p>
  <em> Oh shit. </em>
</p><p>You snapped into consciousness as if doused in ice water, eyes darting about the room as you categorized everything around you. Starting with the mismatched arms encircling your waist.</p><p>Because--some-fucking-how--Bucky had fallen asleep during his shift. Shoving aside the haphazard wall of pillows and clinging to you like an affectionate octopus, burying his nose in your neck and even going so far as to tangle your legs together.</p><p>And if you weren’t mistaken, there was a very...<em>familiar </em> hardness pressed against your naked hip.</p><p>“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” you repeated in a nervous whisper, eyes widening as you spotted something hanging off the foot of the bed, “<em>oh no.” </em></p><p>It was your clothes, washed and folded and neatly dangling off the edge of the mattress. You’d be thankful, if you didn’t know what they implied.</p><p>Someone had come in while you were sleeping.</p><p>You shifted in Bucky’s grip, a fiery blush rising to your cheeks as he pulled you closer; snuffling against your neck and sighing into your skin. You soaked in the gentle affection like water in a drought, even if it wasn’t real. </p><p>And goddamn it, that <em> hurt. </em></p><p>You just wanted to bask in the moment, curl up in his arms and fall back asleep. But you couldn’t. You couldn’t indulge in a lie.</p><p>But maybe...maybe just one minute more.</p><p>Glacially, you melted against him. Letting your eyes fall shut as your emotions and sensibilities waged war, debating to yourself whether or not you should wake him.</p><p>Luckily(?), he made the decision for you. </p><p>It started slow. A minute roll of his hips that could be considered accidental, a soft, breathy groan that might even be innocent.</p><p>It didn’t stay innocent for long.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, no,” you protested squeakily, stiffening as he began to unconsciously hump against your thigh. God, it was so fucking <em> hot. </em>But there was no way in hell you’d take advantage of him again, “Bucky, wake up.”</p><p>No answer. Unless you counted a long, drawn out moan as a response.</p><p>“<em>Bucky.” </em></p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Okay, you asked for this,” you shrugged, reeling back and kneeing him in the groin, “wake up, Bucko. You fucked up big time.”</p><p>He startled awake with a pained shout. Flailing about like a headless chicken and further tangling your limbs together, his still half-hard dick pressing into your stomach.</p><p>“Wh--how--what the fuck?” he slurred hoarsely, voice rough with sleep.</p><p>“You fell asleep, genius,” you said bluntly.</p><p>“No...I didn’t,” he objected weakly, eyes widening as he realized his compromised position. Throwing himself back and turning away from you, running his hands through his hair and cursing roughly.</p><p>“Someone came in,” you told him, gesturing to the clothes at the foot of the bed, “what happened? This isn’t like you.”</p><p>"I...don’t...I don’t know,” he whispered, fingers grabbing at his matted hair and tugging, “last I remember is music playing in the room and--” He paused in realization, “god, I fucking <em> hate </em>this.”</p><p>You sat up and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly in solidarity, “it’s okay.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” he admitted brokenly, “‘course they have to mess with my head.”</p><p>You hummed in understanding, shifting closer and stroking your thumb over his nape, “you need a moment?”</p><p>He took a breath, “no, I’m ready.</p><p>Let’s go downstairs.”</p><p>* * * * </p><p>It was as if no time had passed.</p><p>The club was still in full swing. People hopping about and dancing as if they hadn’t participated in a marathon orgy just the night before. The glass swept up and the puddle of alcohol wiped away, not a single thing out of place.</p><p>“You go left, I go right?” you suggested, adjusting the hem of your dress as your head pounded along with the music.</p><p>Bucky nodded, and you both parted ways. Nonchalantly looking around as you swept across the room, sticking to the shadows as you made your way over to the stage. As discreetly as possible, you peered behind the curtains; searching backstage for anything incriminating. It was dark as night back there, but a soft, blue light reflected onto the floor. Implying that something was glowing just out of view.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen!” the DJ shouted, turning down the music, “make some noise for A-VI-LA!”</p><p>
  <em> Nope, not again. </em>
</p><p>Prepared this time, you practically sprinted away from the stage. Clapping your hands over your ears and ducking behind the lounge room couch, praying that no one would set their sights on you (except for one man in particular…) You could somewhat hear the muffled voice of Avila--the crowd cheering at her words--and then the music started playing. The pulsing bass shaking your bones even when you couldn’t discern the notes. You peered over the couch and gawked, surprised to see a couple had been brought on stage and were currently participating in...the horizontal tango. Avila looming over the two with a disinterested look on her face.</p><p>But before you could comprehend <em> that</em>, you were roughly dragged to your feet and groped around the middle.</p><p>“Hello, little girl,” the man fondling you crooned, unbothered by you shoving at his chest. </p><p>“Senator Birkley?” you sputtered. You didn’t want to hurt this man, but if he didn’t stop touching you...</p><p>Well, accidents happen.</p><p>“Call me Jim,” he insisted, swooping in for a kiss which you promptly dodged, “or how about...daddy.”</p><p>“Ew, no,” you gagged, sending him sprawling across the floor with a quick jab to the gut.</p><p>“Playing hard to get, huh?” he grinned, standing to his feet and prowling closer, “I like it.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” you complained, winding up your arm for a punch.</p><p>A punch you never got to deliver.</p><p>Like the moon eclipsing the sun, someone stepped in front of you; a mountain of solid muscle and unbridled fury. A possessive growl rumbling through their chest as they shielded you behind their back, hackles raised and shoulders shaking with primal anger.</p><p><em> “Mine</em>,” Bucky snarled, the possessiveness of his tone making something dark curl in your gut. Pressing up against his back and peering over his shoulder, lips brushing absentmindedly over his neck as the music thrummed.</p><p>
  <em> Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum baaa-dum. </em>
</p><p>A few stuttered apologies, and Birkley was gone. Bucky still rife with tension as you wrapped your arms around his chest and dragged your palms upwards, head blissfully floaty and warm as your fingers snuck beneath his shirt.</p><p>
  <em> Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum baaa-dum. </em>
</p><p>In a blur of movement, you were sprawled out across the couch. Head lolling back as Bucky settled between your thighs, lips moving against yours as he slipped a hand between your legs. Groaning appreciatively as he felt your wetness against his fingers (you’d chosen to forgo underwear, considering how he’d <em> ripped </em>apart your last pair. God, just the thought of it was turning you on).</p><p>Your eyes rolled back as his fingers found your clit and <em> stroked, </em>pleasure coiling in your gut as you caught a blurry glimpse of the stage. You had a fairly good view, considering that your vision was flipped upside down. Able to watch the weird cult ritual with perfect clarity. The chosen couple was writhing on the ground with reckless abandon, a strange, cloudy aura surrounding the two as Avila delved into the swirling clouds that gathered overhead. Collecting the tendrils in her palms, clenching her fists, and scowling angrily.</p><p>You tried to look closer, but your attentions were diverted elsewhere as you felt the wet drag of Bucky’s tongue over your throbbing cunt.</p><p>“Oh,<em> ye-es!” </em> you cried out, arching your back as his fingers gripped your thighs and spread your legs apart, “<em>James!” </em></p><p>You felt Avila’s eyes on you, but that faded into the background as Bucky bit into the flesh of your upper thigh.</p><p>“Stay with me, dollface,” he drawled, “can’t have you getting--” he lapped at your folds and curled his tongue around your clit “--<em> distracted.” </em></p><p>“‘M here, ‘m here,” you promised, chest heaving as you clumsily shrugged off your dress, breasts spilling free from the constricting fabric. Nipples hard and desperately aching for touch.</p><p>“Oh fuck, look at those pretty tits,” he groaned, grip turning bruising as he hitched your leg over his shoulder, “fucking <em> gorgeous.” </em></p><p>“<em>Bucky,” </em> you keened, bucking your hips as his tongue swept up and down your folds. Lips wrapping around your clit and sucking gently, tongue swirling around the bud in mindless patterns that made your mind <em> fly</em>. You reached up and massaged your tits, drawing your lower lip between your teeth as you rolled your nipples between your shaking fingers. Sparks of pleasure shooting through you at every possible angle, rendering you dumb with blissful ecstacy.</p><p>You glanced downwards and groaned, eyes locked onto Bucky’s as he enthusiastically ate you out. Breaths coming faster as his gaze bore into you, dark and primal and oh-so compelling. Head falling back to expose the arched column of your throat, swallowing tightly as his tongue moved <em> just right </em> around your aching clit <em> . </em></p><p>“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. I’m gonna come, oh <em> fuck,” </em>you gasped, back bowing off the couch as you plummeted into an ocean of bliss. Watching dumbly as Bucky pulled away and satedly licked his slickened lips, pupils blown into nothing more than inky black pools.</p><p>“God, you taste amazing,” he purred, crawling forward and letting you taste yourself on his lips, “I could do that forever.”</p><p>“Please,” you whined, shivering slightly at his throaty chuckle.</p><p>“‘M gonna give you something better,” he promised darkly, flipping you onto your stomach and hiking up your knees. Leaving you almost prostrated before him.</p><p>“Yes, please please <em> please, </em> ” you begged shamelessly, bracing your hands on the armrest as you wiggled your hips, “<em>Bucky</em>.”</p><p>He groaned low in his chest, “do you know what you’re doin’ to me, babydoll?” He slipped out his cock and dragged it between your folds, slicking it with your juices, “so pretty and perfect, all for me?”</p><p>“All for you, all for you,” you chanted, mouth gaping open as he torturously slipped the head in, “more, please,<em> fuck! </em>”He gripped your hips and slammed in up to the hilt, a gasping breath punched out of you at the unforgiving motion. He set off at a punishing pace, hips moving like a piston as he groped at every exposed bit of flesh. Squeezing and pinching and even slapping when the urge struck him. </p><p>“That’s it, babydoll, uh-huh,” he groaned, “taking me so well, look at that.” He hooked an arm around your waist and splayed a hand across your stomach, feeling himself press inside, “fuck, you feel like heaven.”</p><p>You gasped, eyes rolling as he drove even deeper inside of you. Watching with hazy vision as Avila stormed offstage, the thought dismissed a moment later as Bucky groped at your swaying breasts. Kneading at the supple flesh before reluctantly withdrawing, instead moulding his hand to your ass and giving it a quick swat.</p><p>“Ah!” you squealed, biting into the leather upholstery as pleasure emanated from your stinging cheek. Meeting his desperate thrusts as you chased after your own release, keening lowly as his fingers stroked fervently at your clit. His hips circled in a wonderful, teasing motion that rubbed you in all the right places. Stars exploding before your eyes as orgasm washed over you in a numbing wave of pleasurable static.</p><p>“<em>Beautiful,” </em> he said genuinely, trailing off with a groan as he spilled inside of you. Pulling out and draping himself over your back like a weighted blanket, “so goddamn beautiful.”</p><p>You could feel cognizance begin to return, however fuzzy and blurred it was. Gently pushing Bucky off of you and rising to your feet, legs shaky like a newborn deer as you adjusted your (once again) dirtied dress.</p><p>He grinned tiredly, eyelids drooping from a combination of lust and exhaustion. “I did that,” he boasted pridefully, batting clumsily at your wobbly legs, “treated ya <em> right.” </em></p><p>“Mhm,” you hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, “try not to get into any trouble, don’t want to walk in on you fucking someone.” <em> That would break my heart. </em></p><p>“No,” he answered softly, grabbing your hand and twining your fingers together, “only you.”</p><p>
  <em> That was...that was kinda sweet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a lewd way. </em>
</p><p>You moved to leave, but he tightened his grip. Pulling you into his arms and burying his face in your stomach.</p><p>“James,” you sighed, mind going fuzzy as he pushed up your dress and pressed open mouthed kisses to your skin, “I gotta go. We’re on a mission, remember?”</p><p>“No,” he objected, biting at the skin just below your navel, “<em> stay.” </em></p><p>You sighed again, “sorry about this.” You winced in apology as you delivered a swift jab to his neck, rendering him unconscious in one easy move. Gathering him up in your arms and arranging him comfortably on the couch, awkwardly tucking him into his pants and wiping him off, “you owe me one.”</p><p>And with that, you snuck over to the stage. Climbing up onto the platform and sneaking past the writhing couple (the DJ having abandoned the sound booth in favor of a pretty blonde), tiptoeing behind the curtain and peering into the darkness.</p><p>There she was.</p><p>Avila.</p><p>She was staring at a...hologram, of some sort. A glowing ball of pulsing blue energy, shimmering beneath her fingertips and sending off starbursts of blinding light. She was clearly distracted, staring into the ebbing glow with her back facing you.</p><p>Thoroughly freaked out, you moved to leave, shivers running down your spine as you heard her speak.</p><p>“Come on out, darling,” she cooed, turning to face you with a saccharine smile on her lips, “there’s no need to be afraid.</p><p>You’re my favorite, after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With no other conceivable options, you stepped out into the open. Approaching the woman like one would a wolf; knowing full well the danger you were in with every step. She smiled serenely as you grew closer. Like germolene and rubber gloves and broken promises that were meant to last a lifetime. Dying and birthing and bleeding out onto the ground with a moan caught in your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my child,” she murmured, reaching out and petting your face with gentle strength, “you are exactly what I need. You and that precious boy of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bu—James?” you corrected, remembering his cover name before you fucked up even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your James,” she said with absolute certainty, grabbing you by the hand and leading you over to the ball of blue light, “come, come and help.” Helpless to resist, you let her drag you closer to the sphere of pulsing energy. Directing your hands so that they hovered just above the shifting tendrils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right as you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this isn’t a good idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>; she grabbed your wrists and forced your fingers through the filmy surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like grabbing onto a live wire. Electricity coursing through you in a looping current of burning agony, pain rocketing through your fingertips and coiling around your aching brain. Muscles seizing and bones locking together as images flashed before your eyes. Like clicking through a photo reel without pausing to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus,” Avila directed, grasping onto your forearms and digging pointed nails into your skin, “focus on a location and envision it perfectly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts skipping like a stone on a lake, you latched onto a place and pictured it in your mind’s eye. The image searing into your eyelids as power surged within you, rushing forward and exploding in a wave of dancing light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avila smiled pridefully, taking a deep breath and tasting the air, “Bucharest, interesting choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” you said weakly, backing away from the light and staring at your hands. Flexing your fingers and examining your palms, no changes except for a slight tingling which quickly abated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Opened a new location,” she grinned, a giggling laugh grating on your ears as she tapped her lower lip, “some Romanian customers would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I need any more clients, now that you’re here,” she chirped, patting your head like a cute little puppy, “you and that Barnes boy were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>godsend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She laughed at her own joke, though you weren’t sure what was funny about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you know who we are?” you balked, already sure of her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” she cooed your name in a sugary sweet tone, “you weren’t exactly quiet, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fought back an embarrassed blush, thoughts spiralling as you analyzed every moment spent in this hellhole. “I don’t understand,” you whispered, subtly trying to coax an answer from her, “why...why are you doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To reclaim what is mine,” she said darkly, eyes smoldering in the darkness, “power, status, worshippers. Everything that was ripped away from me when I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cast out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She snarled, teeth bared and hair whipping about as if trapped in a windstorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why am I so important, why is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>so important?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my poor, sweet child. You are too blind to see it,” she said sadly, cupping your face and pinching your cheeks, “the energy the two of you contain is immeasurable, your souls intertwining in an aura of raw, unrestrained power. I’ve never seen anything like it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” you said eloquently, blinking dumbly as her endless eyes bored into yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve gathered people from all over the world, searching for a pair that is even half as compatible as you are. But none of them hold a candle to you two,” she continued, fingers digging into the flesh of your cheek, “and upon your coupling, I’ll be able to restore myself to my former glory!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what makes us so special?” you asked, flinching away as her thumb invasively stroked over your lip, “I’m sure there’s other, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couplings</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your love, of course!” she stated matter-of-factly, “Never before have I witnessed such...such </span>
  <em>
    <span>passion, </span>
  </em>
  <span>devotion that extends even outside of the bedroom. It makes your energy all the more potent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” you repeated, certain that she had gone completely insane (she didn’t seem too stable in the first place, really), “we’re not—I’m not...he doesn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but he does,” she insisted, withdrawing her hands and regarding you fondly, “he telegraphs his affections very clearly. I picked up on it the moment you stepped inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head as if to clear it, silencing the hopeful voice that screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>he likes me, he likes me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you focused on the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you even telling me this?” you asked, figuring you might as well get one more question in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled knowingly, “because you’ll forget soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be alarmed, darling,” she soothed, lips twisted in a not-at-all comforting smile, “they all forget, eventually. You see, it’s the music that does it,” she whispered conspiratorially, “keeps them calm and complacent, ready for the next go. Why do you think it’s playing all the time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” you objected weakly, gut twisting with fear as everything began to click into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never not being influenced,” she crooned, “and that boy of yours, Bucky? Oh, he’s a marvellous subject. Always ready to comply. Has he done this before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” you growled, not giving a second thought to your own safety, “if you touch him—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not going to touch him. You are!” she grinned, “tomorrow morning, nice and early. Be down here by then, or I’ll make you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled even as the color drained from your face, herding you back onstage and blowing you a mocking kiss. Laughing carelessly as you reeled over your world being flipped on its axis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of your boy!” she called after you as you waded into the crowd, “after all,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to resurrect a god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * * *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knocked me out and left me on the couch!” Bucky shouted as he came to, sprawled across the mattress you’d slept on the night before, “Jesus, woman!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t in the mood for another round,” you deadpanned, looming over him and handing him a glass of water, “drink.” Begrudgingly, he obeyed. Adam’s apple bobbing with every swallow, throat working as he wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were hyper aware of him, now; even more so than before. Attuned to every twitch and flutter, eyes drawn to a thousand places at once. Mouth, neck, chest, abs...</span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span>; all of which grabbed your attention and refused to let go. Avila must’ve been lying, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>must’ve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because it was impossible for him to return your feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I have news,” you announced, sitting down on the edge of the bed and crossing your legs, “don’t know if it's good or bad, but it’s news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the glass aside and sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his neck where you’d punched him an hour earlier (it didn’t actually hurt, he was just being a baby), “alright, lay it on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You told him everything (excluding details about feelings that may or may not be requited). The weird ball of energy, Avila’s plan, the truth about the music; all of it. And when his shoulders tensed and brows drew together as you relayed Avila’s malicious comment, you reached forward and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. Squeezing lightly as you traced mindless patterns into his skin with your thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit,” he laughed as you finished, reaching up and resting his hand over your own, “what makes us so special?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” you answered exasperatedly, a smile twisting your lips as he chuckled. Grin fading away as you faced the inevitable, “well, the reason is…” You trailed off with a whisper, voice failing as your confidence faltered. You’d faced down bullets, aliens, and even dragons (don’t ask), but feelings were just too much for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, spit it out,” Bucky encouraged, blissfully unaware of your dilemma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’sbecauseweloveeachother,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you said in a rush, withdrawing your hand and folding it in your lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because we--” you repeated, stomach sinking like an anchor to the seafloor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I heard you,” he interrupted, moving away from you and cleaving your heart in two, “I can’t believe this…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, I’m so sorry,” you apologized, his blatant rejection shattering you into a thousand pieces, “I didn’t mean--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course this happened…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you don’t have to talk to me, we can move on from this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruined everything…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These feelings don’t have to change anything, I can--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they do!” he objected, standing to his feet and hunching in on himself, “you know, now. We can’t change that, I can’t change that. We can’t go back to when you didn’t know I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” you said dumbly (what was that, the eleventh time?), “you love me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he sighed defeatedly, head bowed as he nervously carded his hands through his hair, “god, I should hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cynical and quick-witted and sharp as a tack,” he laughed, an adorably dopey expression on his face that you were wholly unused to, “y’know, you’re the only one who doesn’t walk on eggshells around me. Even Steve acts like I’m about to break,” he turned to face you, nailing you to the spot with his emotional gaze, “but you...you’re not afraid to knock me down a few pegs. Hell, you’re not afraid to knock me </span>
  <em>
    <span>out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that’s...that’s what did it for me.” He practically deflated as he prepared himself for his next few words, “and I know...and I know you don’t feel the same. But I can’t stop lovin’ you, believe me, I tried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at him for a few seconds, his words slowly sinking in as hope broke through the storm cloud of rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James Buchanan Barnes,” you began slowly, watching as he steeled himself for your rejection, “you absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched at your words like a puppy being scolded, tail tucked between his legs as you watched his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>shatter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you think she meant by </span>
  <em>
    <span>love each other? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That I love the goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>mailman?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you laughed giddily, “Bucky, I love you too. Even if you’re a dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shocked laugh spilled from his lips, a lovestruck expression blooming across his heartbroken face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I--” he began hopefully, face paling in realization and quickly smoothing over to indifference, “no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” you said confusedly, crossing your arms over your chest and raising a brow, “what do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>no?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it yourself, we’re never not being influenced,” he said dully, “this is just a ploy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to punch someone. Whether it was Avila or Bucky, you were still on the fence. “Bucky, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop saying that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How else can I make you believe it?” you asked, a pleading note to your voice that made your chest twinge in shame, “because I do, one hundred percent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “Once the music stops, and we save these people. I might just believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath, gathering the shattered pieces of your heart and gluing it back together. “Well, at least we know whose ass to kick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I have a plan.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that there's no smut this time, but there'll be a lot in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like all great plans, it started with a blowjob.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>just like that,” Bucky groaned, bracing his hands on the stage as you knelt between his legs. Cheeks hollowed out and lips taut around his dick, music pulsing in your ears as you sucked and licked. Swallowing around his length as you coaxed moans from deep inside his chest, dragging your tongue over the velvety underside of his cock.</p><p>He threw his head back with a gasping moan, grasping the back of your head and forcing you down even further, cockhead brushing against the back of your throat. Bruising your soft palate as he thrusted mindlessly into the wet suction of your mouth.</p><p>
  <em> “We need something to draw her attention,” you’d said to him, “can’t exactly waltz on stage and start fucking each other. Much too forward, suspicious.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aw, doll. You’re ruining all the fun,” he’d teased. The awkward confessions from earlier pushed aside for the sake of the mission. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Compartmentalize, compartmentalize, compartmentalize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So...you saying no to a blowjob?” you’d asked faux-innocently, batting your eyelids as you exaggeratedly licked your lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now hold on a minute, I never said no to anything,” he’d backpedalled, a dark gleam in his eyes that made your skin heat, “tell me more about this blowjob of yours.” </em>
</p><p>“Oh god, do that again,” he groaned, watching enrapturedly as you pulled back and flicked your tongue over his leaking slit, quickly swallowing him back down to the root. Breathing in the musky scent of his sex as your teeth grazed over his throbbing length. You reached up and rolled his balls between your fingers, unfurling your hand and pressing a knuckle into the thin skin just behind his sack. Enjoying the way he cursed and jerked his hips forward, fighting back a gag as you breathed out harshly through your nose.</p><p>“Shit, sorry doll, I just—” he broke off with a moan, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay upright. You dug your fingers into his hips, inching forward and exploring his (unfortunately) clothed ass. Admiring the firmness as you laved your tongue just below the head of his cock, “<em>Jesus Mary and Joseph.” </em></p><p>You hummed contentedly around his length, bobbing your head as you kept him begging for more. Pulling away so that just the head rested on your tongue, wrapping your hand around the base and pumping your wrist.</p><p>He called out your name in a long, pleading note of desperation. Rolling his hips as he fucked forward into your waiting mouth. Guttural grunts and groans spilling from his lips as he turned to putty in your hands. Methodically taking him apart and piecing him back together, watching him come undone before your very eyes.</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, you withdrew your hand and took him further into your mouth. Lips fluttering as they dragged along his length, hot breath washing over his cock in quick bursts of air. Tracing your tongue over the underside of his dick, feeling his pulse throb against the muscle in an oddly familiar beat.</p><p>
  <em> Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum baaa-dum. </em>
</p><p>You reached up and slipped your fingers beneath his shirt, splaying your hand over the rock-hard muscles that lay beneath the cotton. Trailing back down to his hips and groping indulgently, a dark possessiveness overtaking your mind as you claimed his body with your touch. Marking him with your love, even if he was so quick to deny it.</p><p>“Shit, <em> fuck.” </em>You felt him twitch in your mouth, balls drawing in as he prepared to release.</p><p>That was when you pulled off, cock falling out of your mouth with a lewd <em> pop. </em> A thin trail of saliva connecting your lips to the purpled head, snapping off in a burst of spittle as you denied him his much-needed orgasm.</p><p>
  <em> “We’ll need to take it slow, drag it out,” you’d warned him, “really convince her that we’re in it for the long run.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shouldn’t be a problem,” he’d assured you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I dunno,” you’d teased, “you strike me as the begging type.” </em>
</p><p><em> “I do not </em> beg<em>.” </em></p><p>“God, fuck, <em> please dammit,” </em> he gasped hypocritically, thrusting into the cool air, “I need it, I need it so fucking bad. Please, your mouth...I fucking <em> need it.” </em></p><p>“Need what?” you asked innocently, still having enough presence of mind to tease.</p><p>“I need…” he trailed off as you mouthed around his aching cock, nipping lightly and soothing the bite with the soft press of your tongue. Refusing to touch where he wanted you most, “<em>fuck. </em> I need...I need <em> you</em>."</p><p>“What’s the magic word?” you murmured, dragging out the moment like molasses dripping from a spoon. Slow, and oh-so very sweet.</p><p>“<em>Please!” </em> he screamed unashamedly.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I don’t beg’ my ass. </em>
</p><p>With a triumphant grin pulling at your lips, you kissed up his shaft and pulled him into your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the head and swallowing him down to the root, working him up to the edge with a few easy flicks of your tongue.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” he breathed, whispering your name with an awed reverence that made your heart sing, “lookit that.” His eyes locked onto yours, half-lidded and heated with a burning lust that undoubtedly matched your own, “you’re a goddamn vision.”</p><p>Your face heated at the compliment, a string of drool dripping down your chin as you worked up and down his cock.</p><p>“Fuck, ‘m close, ‘m so close,” he gasped, cock jumping in your mouth as come streamed down your throat, the salty brine of his seed bursting across your tongue. You swallowed easily, licking him clean before pulling off and wiping your slickened lips. Staring up at him demurely before rising to your feet and pulling him in for a kiss. Music ringing in your ears as you traced your tongue over the seam of his lips, humming happily as he parted his lips and eagerly swiped his tongue across yours.</p><p>
  <em> “How many times can you come in one night?” you’d asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And you need to know this because…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s for the good of the mission,” you’d argued weakly, “the world hangs in balance, Buck. You gotta tell me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well in that case,” he’d rolled his eyes, fixing you with a lopsided smirk as he drawled, “about twelve times.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Holy fuckoli,” you’d gawked, jaw dropping to the floor as your brain ran the numbers and promptly shut off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Benefits of the serum,” he’d grinned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They better be mass producing that shit, I swear to god,” you’d grumbled, earning you a cheery laugh that made your chest tighten. </em>
</p><p>A hand grasped at your shoulder, but you didn’t even react. Glancing upward and staring into Avila’s dark, predatory eyes. She crooked a finger and beckoned you forward, the two of you shambling onto stage only to promptly leap into each other’s arms.</p><p>
  <em> “We need to play along for a bit,” you’d mused, tapping your chin with your finger, “let her think she’s won.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No complaints here,” he’d teased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So...how do you feel about exhibitionism?” </em>
</p><p>With a hungered fervor, you hooked your fingers under his shirt and peeled it off. Splaying your fingers across his chest and licking your lips as the heat of his skin burned into your palms. This was the very first time you’d seen him shirtless, and he certainly did not disappoint. Sculpted muscle and rock hard abs that yielded to your gentle touch, raised scars that encircled his left shoulder in an angry loop.</p><p>He skulked away from your exploratory touch, breath catching in his throat as you leaned forward and pressed your lips to where metal met flesh. Blinking up at him from beneath your lashes as you trailed kisses down his shoulder, a soft and comforting press of lips against his puckered skin.</p><p>“Beautiful,” you whispered, lips brushing over his skin, “god, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>And that’s precisely when the dam broke loose. Bucky hitching up your thighs and hooking your legs around his waist, sinking to his knees and pinning you to the ground. Stubble scratching over your skin as he slanted his lips over yours, claiming your mouth with his sinful tongue. Pulling your dress up over your head and pawing at your exposed breasts. Thumbs brushing roughly over your nipples; the harsh dichotomy of metal and flesh, hot and cold, making you gasp. Arching off of the floor and pressing up into his grasp, desperately rubbing your dripping cunt against his straining erection. </p><p>“Imma give you what you need,” he groaned, unbuckling his jeans and shoving them past his ankles. Baring himself to you without shame, perfect and flushed and <em> hard, </em>“gonna make you feel so goddamn good.”</p><p>“Please, Bucky, <em> please </em>,” you gasped, toes curling as his metal fingers swiped between your folds. Slickened digits rubbing at your clit, the biting cold making you gasp and moan in one breath. Rolling your hips against his hand as he slipped a finger in, quickly adding another, and another as you greedily swallowed it up to the knuckle.</p><p>“Oh, so pretty. Clampin’ down on my fingers like that,” he growled, diving forward and laving his tongue over the swell of your breasts, “wonder how you’ll feel around my cock, so tight and wet and <em> perfect.</em>”</p><p>You moaned, long and drawn out as you threw your head back and parted your lips. Staring wide eyed as you watched strange, nebulous clouds swirl overhead. Sparkling and shimmering and changing colors like a prism glowing in the sun; a kaleidoscope of colors that shifted like fluffy clouds on a summer afternoon.</p><p>You marvelled from within your bubble of color, watching detachedly as Avila drank from the shimmery aura like a man dying of thirst. Color rising to her cheeks as her skin became less pallid, hair regaining it’s raven feather lush as her lips grew bloody red.</p><p>
  <em> (Huh, that can’t be good). </em>
</p><p>But any cognizant thought flew from your brain as you felt Bucky’s hard cock against your folds. Lining up with your entrance and bottoming out in one, brutal thrust. Forcing a gasp from your throat as his pelvis notched with yours, brushing your clit <em> just </em> right as he began to move against you. Rolling his hips and driving into you with fiery passion, lips mouthing at your jaw as your legs spread wider and wider, his dick reaching the deepest, most sensitive parts of you.</p><p>“God, babydoll, you were <em> made </em> for me,” he groaned, snapping his hips and drawing another gasping moan from your mouth, “You’re. Fucking. <em> Mine.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” you cried, drawing out the ‘s’ as you writhed beneath him. Fingernails raking down his back and leaving long, raised trails of angry red marks, “‘m yours.”</p><p>A possessive growl rumbled through his chest, the vibrations running through you as he managed to press even closer. Mouth slotting over yours and nipping lightly at your bottom lip, soothing the sting with a burning swipe of his tongue. You arched up against him, eyes fluttering as his cock dragged along your g-spot. Fireworks exploding in your brain as pleasure coiled in your gut.</p><p>With the last vestiges of rationality, you planted your feet and rolled the two of you onto your side. Whimpering as Bucky grabbed your thigh and hiked it up over his hip, undoubtedly bruising the flesh as he gripped it tightly between his fingers. Arm snaking down and rubbing deliciously at your clit, pushing back the hood and sending electric sparks of pleasure up your spine.</p><p>You pressed forward into his sizzling heat, spine curved like a bowstring drawn tight. Desperation in your very cells as rationality tried to beat its way past the fog of arousal, the thumping bass of the music synching with the labored thud of your heart.</p><p>With a strength you should not have in your shaky limbs, you turned Bucky over onto his back; the super soldier not missing a beat as he grabbed your hips and forced them down onto his dick. Pulling him up by his hair—something he liked a little <em> too </em> much—and brushing your lips over the shell of his ear, praying that his brain hadn’t been turned to mashed potatoes as you began to speak.</p><p>“On three,” you murmured, readying your stance as you continued to move against him, “one, two, thr—”</p><p>“No,” he said simply, turning you on your back and pinning you with the press of his hips, “‘m close, babydoll. ‘M so close.”</p><p>
  <em> “We can’t finish,” you’d said resolutely, arms crossed over your chest, “at that point, it’ll be too late. And Avila will have what she wants.”</em>
</p><p>“Bucky, you can’t—” you hissed, eyes rolling back as his fingers circled your clit, “what about the <em> plan</em>.”</p><p>
  <em> “Here’s the deal,” you’d explained, “we get on stage, fool around for a bit, then when no one’s expecting it, we go ahead and destroy the sound booth. Cut the whole place off.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bucky’d nodded, hands folded and propping up his chin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then, you go backstage and use the weird floating ball to open a door to the rest of the team.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d thought for a moment, brow furrowed slightly as he stared up at you, “and what about you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me,” you’d answered, with a confidence you weren’t sure you had, “I’ll hold off Avila.” </em>
</p><p>“Fuck the plan,” he growled, trailing his lips down your jaw and biting at your throat, “what if we<em> stayed?” </em></p><p>“Stayed?” you whispered, staving off your own orgasm as you subtly fought to break free.</p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed, panting as he drove into you with increased fervor, “dontcha wanna feel <em> good? </em> ‘Cause I—<em>shit—</em>’cause I’ll do that for ya, babydoll. I’ll be whatever you want.”</p><p>Fuck, that <em> did </em> sound good. <em> Really </em> good.</p><p>Almost too good to be true.</p><p>“We can’t—<em>oh—</em>we can’t stay. We have to...have to <em> save </em>people,” you argued halfheartedly, pushing at his chest as your head went fuzzy. The music twining around you and burrowing into your skull.</p><p>He ignored you, continuing his brutal pace as he mouthed at any skin he could reach. Every press of his lips further breaking your resolve.</p><p>“Bucky,” you whispered, a final, desperate plea, “you have to be a hero.”</p><p>He paused, eyes widening as the weight of your words broke past any spell the music had him under. Taking advantage of his sudden hesitance, you once again rolled over onto his back; pressing a chaste kiss to a corner of his lips as you planted your feet.</p><p>“Ready?” he nodded, eyes clear for the first time in many minutes, “one, two…three!”</p><p>In an explosion of movement, you shot to your feet and barrelled towards the sound booth. Time slowing to a crawl as you dodged Avila's arm and dove into the booth, electricity crackling as you destroyed the entire system. The music screeching to a halt as the whole club ground into silence.</p><p>Then, all hell broke loose.</p><p>Panicked screams shot through the air, awareness snapping back into place as everyone began to rush around. Scared and confused as they tried to gather the shattered remnants of their dignity. You rose to your feet (still very much naked), facing off against Avila and drawing her attention away from the vulnerable civilians.</p><p>“<em>You</em>,” she growled, aiming a pointed nail at your heart, “how <em> dare </em> you?”</p><p>“Yup, I dare,” you stalled, distracting the angered woman as Bucky discretely crept off stage (also very naked), “c’mon, let’s fight. Mano-a-mano, uh, womano-a-womano.”</p><p>She snarled, taking the bait as she charged forward and tackled you to the ground. The two of you exchanging vicious blows as you darted about the stage like wrestlers in a ring. Circling each other like two wolves facing off, meeting in the middle in a brutal display of claws and fists.</p><p>And just when she was about to get the upper hand, a repulsor blast slammed into her chest and sent her flying.</p><p>“Hey, rookie, good to see you—holy shit, Clint! You owe me twenty dollars!” Tony crowed as he walked through the—suddenly visible—door. Iron Man suit locked around his body as the other Avengers trailed in behind him (the absence of Thor, Wanda, and Vision especially daunting).</p><p>A flush rose to your cheeks as you scrambled to cover yourself, tugging on your dress as you watched America’s national icon blush and cover his eyes.</p><p>“Missed half the fun,” you snorted, futilely trying to clean yourself up. The Avengers shifted on their feet, Natasha flashing you a knowing smirk as you shamelessly returned her stare. With impeccable timing, Bucky walked out from behind the curtain; thankfully(?) wearing a pair of jeans.</p><p>“Get the civilians out of here,” he ordered the others, “we need them to leave before—“</p><p>A fearsome roar sounded behind you, goosebumps shooting up your spine as fear lanced through your heart.</p><p>“Oh, that can’t be good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Just one more chapter...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: slight gore, blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeah, fighting a literal tiger wasn’t too high on your bucket list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was large, hulking, massive; a thousand other synonyms that you were too terrified to name. With a glistening white coat and black stripes like strokes of calligraphy. Webbed wings protruding from it’s back, nebulous and filmy as the universe churned within the clouds. Nails pointed and sharp as they dug into the floor as if it was nothing more than softened butter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the chick?” Tony shrieked girlishly, rocketing away as the tigress launched herself at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the chick!” Sam realized, forced to dive aside as there wasn’t enough room for his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things descended into chaos after that, as if it weren’t already chaotic enough. Civilians screaming like in the movies as they ran about like headless chickens. Diving behind the bar and cowering beneath tables. A few inebriated ones chucking bottles at the tigress, only for her to easily bat them aside with a flick of her wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint!” Steve barked, snapping into Captain America mode just like that, “escort the civilians out, keep them covered.” The archer nodded, directing the crowd like a crossguard as he drove the tigress away from the innocents. The mob streaming outside and trampling one another in the process. “Nat, Sam, guard the door. Tony, keep the cat on the ground. Buck and I will flank them. And rookie--” He turned to you, giving you a determined nod. “--give them hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to ask you twice. Natasha generously loaning you one of her guns as you charged forward and fired at the tiger’s skull. Drawing their ire as Bucky and Steve swooped in from the side, ducking and weaving as the beast reared back on their hind legs. Swiping at you as her wings beat viciously at her sides. The fight was a blur, the tigress simply shaking off the blows like water off a duck’s back. And no matter what you did, nobody could get the edge on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until things went horribly wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t even sure how it happened. One moment you were fighting by Bucky’s side, the next he was pinned underfoot. Six inch claws digging into his bare back as the tigress lorded over her prey. The fight dragged to a standstill as you were forced to make a decision. Bucky, or everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decisions like that typically ended in disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you weren’t one to back down. Even as your heart dropped and chest tightened, veins filled with ice water as crippling shocks of fear shot down your spine. Thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not Bucky, please not Bucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>looping in your mind as you watched on. Helpless to Avila’s every whim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although you weren’t helpless for long. Steely determination squashing down everything else as you scooped up a wine bottle and smashed it open on the bartop. Alcohol running down your arm like blood as you charged forward and plunged the shard into her socket. Gouging out her eye as rivers of blood and wine stained her perfect white coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that, bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She roared in pure rage. Rearing back her paw as she prepared to deliver the killing blow. Knocked off balance as Steve ruthlessly uppercutted her with his shield, grabbing Bucky by the collar and dragging him away like a half-drowned kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, everyone snapped back into action. Beating the tigress back as Bucky walked off the pain. Deep gouges dug into his flesh as the skin began to knit back together (of course he was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shirtless</span>
  </em>
  <span> that goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot--)</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sending you a quick smile as if to reassure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> (stupid fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all in all, things were fairly balanced now. She’d swipe at Sam, Nat would fire back. She’d land a hit on Steve, Tony would slam her with his repulsors. She’d aim a hit at Bucky, and you’d attack with everything you had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So really, Thor crashing in through the ceiling was totally unnecessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chunks of plaster fell from above like hail, the god standing in the middle of the destruction like it was something to be proud of. Mjolnr clutched in hand as he addressed the tigress with startling sobriety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avila,” he boomed, aiming his hammer at the beast, “you’ve been banished from the pantheon before. And with the will of the Gods, I’ll do it again. Don’t think your quest for power has gone unnoticed.” The tigress cowered, teeth bared as her wings flared out defensively. “You were expelled for a reason. It was foolish of you to believe you could swap out gods for mortals. You’d run yourself into the ground trying to keep yourself fed.” She roared. A final, desperate attempt at intimidation that failed miserably. “Leave, before you shame yourself further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shimmer, and she was gone. Phasing out of existence like a trick of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, where’d she go?” Tony questioned. Flipping his faceplate up and turning to Thor, “please don’t tell me you let her go. I’m not ready to fill out that paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, Stark,” Thor reassured him, “Heimdall will take care of her. And she will face Asgardian justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that went </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> well last time,” Tony mumbled to himself. Thankfully, Thor didn’t seem to hear him, “so, another crazy God that you’re all buddy-buddy with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Thor refuted, legitimately offended, “Avila has been shunned for over a millenia. She’s power hungry, ruthless, and disturbingly vulgar. She even managed to get her hands on some of the Tesseract’s energy. If those two hadn’t intervened, I don’t know what would have happened.” He turned to you and Bucky, giving the both of you a nod in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...since I technically just saved the world...am I an Avenger now?” You joked, a nugget of childish hope buried in your words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, “you were always an Avenger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that simple sentence, the kid in you reared its head. Dancing around victoriously at the joy of being accepted, welcomed. The relief of not being excluded any longer--that you’d never been excluded in the first place--washing over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew you had it in you,” Bucky congratulated, moving to stand beside you and resting a hand on your shoulder. The promise you’d made to each other suddenly resurfacing in your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you hear that?” You asked, turning to face him with the slightest of smiles pulling at your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, off put by your strange question, “I don’t hear anything...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” you grinned, pulling him close and pressing your lips to his. Smiling against his lips as he melted into the kiss, arms looped around your waist as he tugged you closer. Pulling away for a second as you caught your breath, “I love you, for real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. Laughing joyfully as he pressed his forehead to yours, “I love you too, for real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>End.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone else: what the fuck just happened?</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'm so grateful for the attention this fic recieved and the patience of all my readers. All the love &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>